gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 AuraAnime Awards
The 2019 AuraAnime Awards was the second annual AuraAnime Awards. The awards ceremony, held in Los Angeles, California (like the 2018 awards before it), aired on Nickelodeon Family's AuraNightfall block on December 31st, 2019. Starting with the 2019 awards, a new condition for nomination was added: that while there is no requirement concerning when it premiered, the anime must have had new episodes in Japan air (via TV, home media, or streaming) between January 1st and December 30th of the year that the awards are airing. The only exceptions are nominations for Best Anime Dub of 2019, in which the dub in question must've been released or slated for release in 2019. The 2019 awards ceremony was known for human error in which Super Dragon Ball Heroes and Beastars were stated as the award winner and runner-up in "Best Shounen" respectively. A last-minute "awards swap" took place at the end of the ceremony and planning for the 2020 AuraAnime Awards was halted for a month. Categories 10 categories were announced: *Best Shounen Anime *Best Dub of 2019 *Best Shoujo Anime *Favorite Character *Best Anime Network of 2019 *Best Mecha Anime *Best Mahou Shoujo Anime of 2019 *Best Fighting Anime *Best Seinen Anime Due to the lack of a winner for the Best Josei of 2018 award, the category was retired for 2019 onward. Additionally, Best Seiyuu Performance, Best Anime Opening, Best Protagonist, Best Supporting Character, and Best Magical Girl have not been announced for the 2019 awards. Nominations Note: Winners are denoted in bold. Best Shounen Anime *''Beastars'' *''Boruto'' *''Dr. Stone'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Fire Force'' *''GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018)'' *''I'm From Japan'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' *''Kemono Michi: Rise Up'' *''Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon – Ultra Legends'' *''The Promised Neverland'' *''Psycho-Pass 3'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' (runner-up) *''Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' *''Z/X Code reunion'' Best Dub of 2019 *''BEM'' (Funimation) *''Case Closed: Detective Conan'' (Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) (runner-up) *''Golden Time'' (Sentai Filmworks) *''The Helpful Fox Senko-san'' (Funimation) *''Kemono Friends'' (Discotek Media) *''Lilpri'' (Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''MIX'' (Funimation) *''Nichijou'' (Funimation) *''The Promised Neverland'' (Aniplex of America) *''RobiHachi'' (Funimation) *''Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars'' (Viz Media) *''Sarazanmai'' (Funimation) *''Tetsunoshin'' (AuraAnime Licensing) *''Toriko'' (Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Yamishibai'' (Sentai Filmworks) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' (Konami Cross Media NY) Best Shoujo Anime *''Aikatsu Friends: ~Kagayaki no Jewel~'' *''Aikatsu on Parade!'' *''Fruits Basket (2019)'' *''Kiratto Pri Chan'' *''My Roommate Is a Cat'' (runner-up) *''Star Twinkle PreCure'' Favorite Character *Emma (The Promised Neverland) *'Giorno Giovanna' (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind) *Kitaro (GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018)) *Satoshi/Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) (runner-up) *Senko (The Helpful Fox Senko-san) *Xeno Goku (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) Best Anime Network of 2019 *Anime Fuel Edge (Beta) *Anime Pulse *AniWave *AuraSun *SurgeAnime Network/Extra (runner-up) *Toku *'Toonami' *VisAction *Vision Rising Sun Best Mecha Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin - Advent of the Red Comet'' *''Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2202 (TV)'' (runner-up) *''SD Gundam World Sangoku Soketsuden'' Best Mahou Shoujo Anime of 2019 *''Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka'' (runner-up) *''Star Twinkle PreCure'' *''Symphogear XV'' Best Fighting Anime *''Boruto'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''One Punch-Man'' (runner-up) *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Best Seinen Anime *''The Helpful Fox Senko-san'' (runner-up) *''How Clumsy You Are, Miss Ueno'' *''Kaguya-sama: Love Is War'' *''One-Punch Man''